disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species seen in The Jungle Book Franchise
This is the species of animals found in films and television shows of The Jungle Book Franchise (1967-present) except for Talespin. The Jungle Book (1967) Mammals *Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Sambar (Rusa unicolor) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) * Pantanal Jaguar (Panthera onca palustris)* * Cinnamon Bear (Ursus americanus cinnamomum)* * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wolfdog (Canis lupus × Canis lupus familiaris)* * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur Catta)* * Geoffrey's Spider Monkey* * White-Headed Gibbon * White-Faced Capuchin Monkey* * Domestic Horse (Equus ferus caballus) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Zebu (Bos primigenius indicus) Birds * Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undaltus)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) Mammals * Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Human (Homo sapiens) *Asiatic/Iranian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus)* *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Ussuri Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) *Asiatic/Indian Lion (Panthera leo persica) *White-Headed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Northern Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis)* *Thomas's Langur (Presbytis thomasi)* *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Chousingha/Four-Horned Antelope (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus)* *Bharal/Himalayan Blue Sheep (Pseudois nayaur) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus)* *Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus didactylus)* *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta)* *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Indian Jungle Crow (Corvus culminatus) * Asiatic Ostrich (Struthio asiaticus)†''' * Military Macaw (Ara militaris)* * Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus)* *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus)* *Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus)* *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) * Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Eastern Black Bear (Ursus americanus americanus)* *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Wolfdog (Canis lupus × Canis lupus familiaris)* * Domestic Dog (Canis lupus familiaris) - Alaskan Malamute * Chital (Axis axis) * Domestic Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee bubalis) * Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii)* * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx)* * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta)* * Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas)* * Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) * Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) * North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum)* * Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis mephitis)* Birds * Ruppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii)* * Blue & Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna)* Reptiles & Amphibians * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Hexaprotodon sivalensis† *Mainland Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis)* *Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsi) *Bonnet Macaque (Macaca radiata) *Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus)* *Gray Slender Loris (Loris lydekkerianus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza)* *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae)* *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao)* *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis)* *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus)* *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias)* *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) Reptiles & Amphibians * Indian Python (Python molurus) * Green Pond Frog (Euphlyctis hexadactylus) *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. The Jungle Book (2016) Mammals * Human (Homo sapiens) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus)†* *Tufted Gray Langur (Semnopithecus priam) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Northern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca leonina) *Western Hoolock Gibbon (Hoolock hoolock) *Gee's Golden Langur (Trachypithecus geei) *Nilgiri Langur (Trachypithecus johnii) *Gigantopithecus blacki'† *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Nilgai/Blue Bull (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Red & White Giant Flying Squirrel (Petaurista alborufus) *Small Indian Civet (Viverricula indica) *Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso)* *Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) Birds * Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops) *Great Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Asian Fly-Bluebird (Irena puella) *Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater (Merops philippinus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Budgerigar (''Melopsittacus undulatus)* *Indian Cuckoo (Cuculus micropterus) Reptiles & Amphibians * Reticulated Python (Malayopython reticulatus) * Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * Indian Roofed Turtle (Pangshura tecta) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * European Tree Frog (Hyla arborea)* *This species is not native to India, it is most likely a reference to invasive species. †This species are extinct. Gallery Mowgli 1.jpg Bagheera2.png CYVkF8mVAAAVrcB.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Shere Khan Poster.png King-louie 1.jpg Kaa 1.jpg Baloo 1.jpg Bagheera 1.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg Ostrich-jungle-cubs.png Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg Macaws-The Jungle Book 2.jpeg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7960.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-11464.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg Jungle Patrol.jpg Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg Shere Khan.jpg NedJedandFred.jpg Category:Species List Category:The Jungle Book (1967) Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:Great Apes Category:Elephants Category:Bears Category:Cats Category:Birds Category:Movie Animals